Limpando a Casa com Milo de Escorpião
by Lothus
Summary: Uma tarde para arrumar a casa ao som de Bon Jovi. Milo e Camus...Meu primogenito Ice and Poison.


_**Limpando a casa com Milo de Escorpião**_

_By Lothus_

Uma da tarde na escura casa de escorpião. Camus entra, bufando. Não conseguia se acostumar com os hábitos do companheiro.

_- Milo... Milo, acorda... Precisa arrumar esta casa!_

_- Ahm... Não, quer dizer, já... Ahm... _

_- Milo..._

_- Não, Camus... Vem aqui... Vamos dormir... Só mais..._

_- Não, Milo. Esta casa esta uma bagunça, petit._

Milo virou de bruços, tentando esconder o sorrisinho de satisfação ao ouvir "petit". Era sempre muito bom ouvir Camus se dirigindo a ele de tal forma.

_- Sim... Vamos sim._

Levantou-se lentamente, como se a cama fosse sua melhor amiga.

_- A despedida sempre é dura..._

_- Milo!_

_- Ah, Camus... Depois de você, é claro _– sorriu, maroto -_ a cama é minha melhor companheira!_

O Francês fez força para não rir dos encantos do amado, que sempre tentava ( e conseguia ) escapar com classe dos sermões dele, e ainda por cima com aqueles sorrisinhos...

_- Tá bem... Agora, vamos dar um jeito nisso!_

A casa estava _literalmente_ uma bagunça. Na suíte do Escorpião, roupas, cds e vários outros artefatos não-identificados jogados pelo chão, embaixo da cama, em cima da tv... O banheiro, cheio de produtos pra cabelo, embalagens de camisinha abertas... A cozinha, um caos em terra. Panelas, copos, comida estragada. Camus não agüentava mais o relaxo do namorado, se sentia na obrigação de colocá-lo na linha e resolveu até dar-lhe uma ajuda, já que uma pessoa sozinha não conseguiria dar conta daquela casa nem que tivesse poderes especiais extremamente potentes. Enquanto Camus ia se encarregando da cozinha, Miro, com Bon Jovi no último volume, arrumava, ou pelo menos brincava de arrumar o quarto. Não demorou muito para Camus, curioso com o barulho da música e da cantoria, fosse ver o que diabos fazia Miro. E lá estava ele, em cima da cama, a vassoura servindo-lhe de guitarra, o pano para tirar o pó amarrado nos cabelos, altamente animado, dançando:

_- GONNA TAKE A MIRACLE TO SAVE US THIS TIIIME, AND YOUR SAVIOR HAS JUST LEFT DOWN..._

_- Miro..._ ( gota enorme )

_- Ahm? To arrumando o quarto!_ ( vermelho )

_- Desce já daí... E arruma esse quarto direito..._

Camus voltou para a cozinha às gargalhadas, lembrando de Miro dançando e cantando "Miracle". Lavou a pilha enorme de louças até mais animado, rebolando discretamente de vez em quando, à medida que as músicas iam tocando. Ao terminar a cozinha, Camus seguiu para a sala, onde Miro já tinha feito a maior parte da tarefa.

_- Muito fácil limpar minha casa... E você ainda achava que ela estava um caos!_

_- Esta casa está um caos. Você é muito relaxado, Miro! Tem que ter mais zelo com as coisas..._

_- Geladinho... Não leve a vida tão a sério..._

_- Mas pelo menos da higiene eu cuido!_

Miro sorriu. Provocar Camus era sempre muito divertido, a cara que ele fazia era simplesmente hilária. De vez em quando Miro até passava de um lado para o outro, provocando o Francês, que estava concentrado em separar cd's de dvd's no rack. Notando a provocação, Camus fez o possível para continuar concentrado. Mas o charme do grego era demasiado forte demais, ele simplesmente não conseguia pensar em outra coisa.

Resolveram deixar o banheiro por último. Miro pegou o desinfetante e Camus as vassouras. Estavam lavando o local quando Miro inventou de dançar novamente, subindo em cima da privada com o rodo:

_- SHOT TO THE HEART AND YOU'RE TO BLAME..._

_- Miro, você vai escorregar, e acredite em mim, eu vou rir da sua cara quando isso acontecer._

_- Vou não... CHAINS OF LOVE, GOT A HOLD ON ME..._

Miro deu um salto improvisado, só não contava que, com isso, ia se esborrachar no chão molhado, fazendo abertura zero. Camus olhou de soslaio:

_- Eu disse que você ia cair..._

_- Você tava era agourando! Ai..._

_- Eu? Só sou realista..._

_- Aquário... Cala a boca e me ajuda a levantar._

"Aquário". Miro só chamava o Francês pelo signo quando estava muito, MUITO bravo. Camus saiu de dentro da banheira para ajudá-lo a se levantar. Ao pegar sua mão, Miro o puxou para o chão também. Camus caiu sentado, Miro sentou-se em seu colo, de frente para ele, os olhos penetrantes fixos nos do namorado. Sussurrou-lhe ao pé do ouvido:

_- You give love...A bad name..._

Camus nem pensou mais em limpeza nenhuma. "Que se dane, ele é sempre mais forte...", pensou consigo mesmo, sorrindo. Miro beijou-o atrás da orelha, depois seguindo uma trilha até sua boca, que beijou com ardor. Sussuros, beijos úmidos, suor, roupas sendo jogadas e movimentos ora sincronizados, ora inesperados. Prazer.

_- Camus..._

_- Ahm..._

_- Depois de hoje... Toda semana quero que você me ajude a faxinar a casa, ok?_

_- Ok, petit, ok..._ - Camus sorriu, contemplando a feição marota do amado, que, misturados com cabelo e suor, pareciam os de uma criança satisfeita com a bagunça.

_- Agora... Vamos sair daqui? Já estou ficando com frio no chão desse banheiro..._

_- Precisamos terminar de lavá-lo..._

_- Ah, deixa isso pra depois. Vamos para a cama._

Aninhado nos braços do amante, Miro nunca pensava em nada, a não ser que estar com Camus era realmente uma das melhores coisas em sua vida, senão a melhor. Nada como uma boa arrumada na casa...


End file.
